Issei Hyoudou (Solarverse)/Equipment
Powers and Stats |-|Solar Physiology= |-|Stellar Physiology= |-|The Paradoxical Dragon Emperor= 'Statistics' Tier: 4-C | 3-A | Potentially Low 2-C, possibly far higher Name: Issei Hyoudou Origin: High School DxD: Rise of the Solar God Classification: Shinto God with Solar/Stellar Physiology Gender: Male Age: 17 Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Swordsman, Pyrokinesis, Heat Manipulation, Solar/Stellar Ki Manipulation, Flight, Afterimage Creation, Energy Sensing, Reactive Evolution (Becomes stronger from being damaged), Regeneration (Likely Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 3, 4, and 8), Teleportation (Via Instantaneous Movement), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Ki Sensing, Transformation (can transform to increase his power even further), Soul Transferal and Power Augmentation (with the fragment of Ddraig and the Yamata-no-Orochi's souls sealed within the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, he is able to boost his own power and transfer a portion of his soul to survive). Weaknesses: Initially, if the Sun is either shielded by an eclipse or destroyed, his body is unable to absorb any more solar energy, leaving him powerless | When his body becomes a star, this weakness no longer hinders him | If used for a long period of time, the form plagues him with intense pain due to being a fusion between a Holy Sword and five Demon Swords Destructive Capacity: Solar System level | Universe level+ (his attacks become much stronger and catastrophic in his Morning Star transformation) | Unknown Range: Planetary+ | Universal | Unknown Speed: Massively FTL+ Durability: Multi Solar System level+ (very difficult to kill due to regeneration). Could not be damaged or killed by the True Longinus, which is said to be capable of killing Gods and Buddhas, able to prolong his existence by hiding or transferring a fragment of his soul into an inanimate object, or somewhere intact and safe, rendering him virtually indestructible, so long as the portion of his soul remains intact. Able to infuse a piece of Grendel's scale (which is considered to be one of the hardest and toughest scales out of all Dragons) into the Dragon Armor of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, drastically increasing the defense and endurance of his Scale Mail | Universe level | Universe level+ Lifting Strength: At least Class T+ | Stellar+ | Unknown Striking Strength: Class XPJ | Universe Class+ | Unknown Stamina: Extremely High. Standard Equipment: Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (carrying the souls of the Welsh Dragon and the Yamata-no-Orochi), Fenrir's fang, Grendel's Scale, Morning Star Halo, Demon Swords. Intelligence: Though somewhat literal-minded, he is an insightful and serious fighter who is capable of thinking up clever strategies on the fly. Feats: *Destroyed Riser Phenex. *Bisected Kokabiel, and would have destroyed him if not for the arrival of Vali Lucifer. *Overpowered the Evil Norse God Loki, and stabbed him with one of Fenrir's fangs, leaving Loki severely weakened. *Successfully defeated Fenrir by ripping out parts of his fangs, which are said to be able to kill even the most powerful beings, including Gods. *Eradicated Susanoo-no-Mikoto. To be continued... Key: Solar Physiology | Stellar Physiology | The Paradoxical Dragon Emperor Equipment Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi= 'Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi' Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi (天叢雲剣, lit. "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven") is a Holy Sword of Shinto legends that rivals the original Excalibur and Durandal. It is also known as the Kusanagi no Tsurugi ("Grass-Cutting Sword"). Unlike the other Holy Swords, that are said to be forged by God, the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi was found inside the body of the legendary 8-headed Evil Dragon, Yamata no Orochi. The Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi was originally a gift handed to Amaterasu by Susanoo as a sign of the latter asking for his sister's forgiveness. Years later, around the time of the Great War, the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels interrupted the battle between the Welsh Dragon Ddriag and the Vanishing Dragon Albion, causing the Dragons to attack the leaders of the Three Factions. In retaliation, the leaders destroyed the Dragons' bodies, and opted to seal them. However, while Albion was sealed in the Divine Dividing Sacred Gear, Ddraig was sealed in the Holy Sword, the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi by Amaterasu, marking him as the second soul to be sealed in the Kusanagi, the first being the Yamata-no-Orochi. 'Appearance' While its standard form is a regular Holy Sword, the Kusanagi can also take the form of a Black Dragon Armor with red jewels, due to it encasing the spirits of two Dragons. When infused with Grendel's scale, the jewels change to a dark green color, representing the color of the Evil Dragon. 'Forms' 'Gauntlet Form' In this form, the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi takes the form of a black, claw-shaped armored gauntlet with a crimson-red jewel on top of the palm area. 'Dividing Gear' The Dividing Gear resembles the Kusanagi's gauntlet form, but is white in color and has a blue jewel. With Dividing Gear fused with the Kusanagi, Issei gains all the powers of Divine Dividing. Issei obtained this form when he placed one of the jewels on Vali's armor to his, creating the Dividing Gear which allowed him to use Albion's dividing powers. Unbeknownst to Issei, the jewel of the Divine Dividing contained a fragment of Albion's spirit, with the soul serving as the embodiment of the Dividing Gear's abilities. Later on, Issei returns the portion of Albion's soul to Vali, thus losing this ability. 'Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Scale Mail' The 'Balance Breaker' of the Kusanagi which creates a Black Dragon Armor with red jewels. It covers Issei's body and strengthens his powers and abilities. The armor has a pair of retractable Dragon wings that grants Issei an alternate way of flight. 'Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Grendel's Scale' To be added later... 'Gallery' Kusanagi_no_Tsurugi.png Welsh_Dragon.jpg|'Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor' Photo_(4).jpg|'The Yamata-no-Orochi' SolGod.jpg|'The Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi in its Gauntlet form' Rise of the Solar God Dragon Armor.jpg|'Dragon Armor' Kusanagi_Armor_3.jpg Photo_(5).jpg IMG_0998.jpg|'Vanishing Dragon Power Is Taken' Scale_Mail_-_Infused_with_Grendel's_scale.jpg|'Scale Mail - Infused with Grendel's Scale' |-|Demon Swords= 'Demon Swords' *'Gram' (グラム, Guramu): The Demonic Emperor Sword, and the Sword of the Sun. It is a Dragon Slayer sword with massive destructive power, and is sharper than most Holy Demonic Swords. Georg reveals that after Siegfried's battle with Issei Hyoudou, Gram was the first of the Demonic Swords to reject Siegfried, and choose Issei as its new wielder. *'Balmung' (バルムンク, Barumunku): A Demon Sword from Norse mythology with a drill-like aura. It is capable of creating powerful whirlwinds. *'Nothung' (ノートゥング, Nōtungu): A Demon Sword that can rip through space-time. *'Tyrfing' (ディルヴィング, Diruvingu): A Demon Sword that can create craters. *'Dáinsleif' (ダインスレイヴ, Dainsureivu): A Demon Sword that creates huge pillars of ice from the ground. 'Fusion' Main article: [http://dxdfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Kusanagi Demonic Kusanagi] An extremely powerful weapon born between the union of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi and the five Demon Swords. In addition to it being a Holy Demonic Sword, it retains the draconic properties that are present in the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi; i.e, the souls of Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor and the Yamata-no-Orochi. Due to this, it has the ability to produce a Dragon Armor that is far more powerful than the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi: Scale Mail. 'Trivia' The anthropomorphic personifications of the Demon Swords are based on as follows: *Gram - Girlycard (Alucard's female form) from Hellsing *Balmung -'Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann' from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann *Nothung - Bernkastel from Umineko no Naku Koro ni ''' *Tyrfing - '''Ainz Ooal Gown from Overlord *Dáinsleif - Shiba Miyuki from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei 'Gallery' Gram.jpg|'Gram' Balmung.jpg|'Balmung' Nothung.jpg|'Nothung' Tyrfing.jpg|'Tyrfing' Dainself.jpg|'Dáinsleif' |-|Morning Star Halo= 'Morning Star Halo' The Morning Star Halo is a double halo of light with five spikes that was created by the effects of the True Longinus' forbidden form, The Truth Idea. It was granted to Issei by the blessing and will of the God from the Bible. 'Effects' The Morning Star Halo imbues its user with several powers, due to it being blessed by the will of the God from the Bible. *'Unfettered Body': The Morning Star Halo grants its user with immortality and invulnerability, allowing him or her to live forever without fear of ever being harmed physically. The user is also immune to all diseases. *'Reactive Adaptation': The user is imbued with the ability to either instantly develop powers or abilities to deal with threats or their bodies dynamically learn from experience. Depending on the user's control of the power or genetic structure, the reactive effects can be permanent or temporary. *'Adaptive Power-Level': The user is given the ability to spontaneously and quickly increase their power-level to match those of superior opponents and overcome excessive hardships. This adaptation applies to all personal parameters, physical, mental and even existential. *'Adaptive Regeneration': The user is able to regenerate and adapt in response to bodily harm, anything from becoming less prone to scratches to being impossible to cut, a slight immune system boost to becoming invulnerable to any biologically debilitating conditions or even increasing their own power in response to a stronger opponent, from extremes such as a brief regenerative boost to even becoming immune to being killed the same way twice, this can be triggered from virtually any damage as long as it can be regenerated regardless of the method. *'Reactionary Immunity': The user can become instantly immune to any power that is used against them. *'Immunity to Samael's Curse': Due to being created by the effects of the True Longinus, with the Longinus containing the will of the God from the Bible, the user is unaffected by Samael's poison, as it is God's Curse. 'Weaknesses' Despite its immense power, Issei's body can only sustain the halo for a short period of time, due to his Morning Star transformation being a form that he has not completely mastered, with its power great enough to burn out the halo. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon ability Category:Non-canon Mythical Weapons